


Drugie dno

by janekburza (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak oto Steve Rogers siedział przy biurku w Stark Industries, z główną siedzibą w Nowym Jorku, skutecznie zastępując Natalie Rushman na stanowisku asystenta panny Potts, prezesa firmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugie dno

Steve był w Luizjanie, kiedy zadzwonił jego telefon.

— Tak?

— Cześć, Cap.

— Dzień dobry, agentko Romanow.

— Za półtora tygodnia jest misja, na którą Fury chce mnie wysłać, co wiąże się z tym, że potrzebuję zastępstwa na obecnej. Agent Barton nie da rady, chociaż bardzo by chciał.

— Słucham.

Tak oto Steve Rogers siedział przy biurku w Stark Industries, z główną siedzibą w Nowym Jorku, skutecznie zastępując Natalie Rushman na stanowisku asystenta panny Potts, prezesa firmy.

Natasza przez tydzień uczyła go zadań i obowiązków, które będzie musiał wypełniać. Powinna w tym czasie przygotowywać się do misji, co Steve nie raz jej wypominał, ale zawsze zbywała go machnięciem ręki. Na dodatek Steve nie był przyzwyczajony do takiej pracy, ale lepsze to niż nic nie robienie. A wycieczka po Stanach zaczęła go już nużyć, więc była to idealna wymówka do powrotu. Jeśli Natasza była zdziwiona widząc go z zarostem, nie skomentowała tego. Steve i tak czuł się w obowiązku wytłumaczyć, więc powiedział jej tylko, że bycie rozpoznawanym przez ludzi zaczęło go męczyć. Natasza nawet nie mrugnęła.

Minęły już te dwa miesiące, odkąd zajmował to stanowisko i dopiero dzisiaj odkrył drugie dno w jednej z szuflad na biurku. Pepper przygotowywała się w biurze do dzisiejszego benefisu dla rodzin takich czy innych służb ratunkowych. Steve już się pogubił, które przyjęcie jest z okazji czego. Ważne dla niego było to, kiedy i gdzie. W każdym razie właśnie wpatrywał się w szufladę, zastanawiając się, czy powstrzyma swoją ciekawość i tam nie zajrzy, kiedy odezwał się głos w jego słuchawce.

— Steve?

Wyprostował się, jakby ktokolwiek mógł go widzieć.

— Proszę pani?

— Mówiłam ci już, Pepper. Steve, wejdź na chwilę do mnie, potrzebuję twojej opinii.

Steve zasunął szufladę, czując się winny co najmniej podglądania i wstał.

— Już idę, Pepper.

Gdy wszedł do biura nie spodziewał się zastać Pepper w halce, trzymającej dwie suknie wieczorowe.

— Która lepsza? — zapytała, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

Steve nieco zbaraniał.

— Ja nie... — Odchrząknął. — Znaczy, może... przymierzysz...?

Pepper pokiwała głową i odeszła w bok, gdzie Steve zauważył parawan, którego wcześniej nie było. Mimo wszystko odwrócił się plecami i spoglądał na wyciszony telewizor. Gdy rozdzwoniła się jego słuchawka, chciał się ładnie przywitać, ale nie zdążył nawet zaczerpnąć oddechu.

— Cześć Nata...sza czy lie, nie wiem, będziesz Nat, słuchaj, nie mogę się dodzwonić do Pepper, powiedz jej, że jadę i będę na pięć minut.

Następnym, co usłyszał, był tylko sygnał.

— Och — rzucił przed siebie. Odwrócił się do Pepper, wychodzącej właśnie zza parawanu w pierwszej sukni. — Pan Stark będzie za pięć minut — powiedział.

Pepper uniosła brew, ale nic nie powiedziała na ten temat. Poszła za to założyć drugą suknię, której niestety nie mogła zapiąć samodzielnie. Steve więc starał się nie podrzeć materiału, zapinając zacięty zamek i jednocześnie rozmawiał przez telefon z osobą, która chciała się umówić na spotkanie. Pepper trzymała swoje włosy w górze i sporadycznie odpowiadała na pytania Steve’a odnośnie wolnego miejsca w grafiku i zależy dla kogo.

— Czy ja w czymś przeszkadzam? Dzwoniłem, że będę, Natalie nic nie mówiła?... — Oboje Steve i Pepper odwrócili się w stronę stojących w drzwiach Tony’ego i Happy’ego. — Rogers?

— Niestety, prezes Potts może pana przyjąć dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu — mówił Steve, kiwnięciem głowy tylko witając się z nowoprzybyłymi. Happy machnął mu ręką. — Rozumiem, że dla pana to sprawa najwyższej wagi, ale nie dla Stark Industries. Na dodatek jeśli to tak ważne, to chyba nie zrezygnuje pan tylko dlatego, że musi pan poczekać kilka dni dłużej. Nie mogę wyczyścić grafiku prezes Potts dla każdego, kto o to poprosi.

— Serio, co się dzieje? — zapytał Tony. Pepper wywróciła oczami, ale gdy się odezwała, mówiła do Steve’a.

— Powiedz, żeby następnym razem nie dzwonili na ostatnią chwilę.

To Happy ulitował się nad Starkiem.

— Steve pracuje tu już od dwóch miesięcy w zastępstwie za Natalie, proszę pana.

— _Pracuje_ tutaj?

Zamek w sukni Pepper w końcu się poddał i zapiął tak, jak powinien. Pepper odetchnęła z ulgą.

— Proszę więc następnym razem nie dzwonić na ostatnią chwilę. Tak, rozumiem, że być może wcześniej nie było panu wiadomo, czy będzie potrzeba... tak, rozumiem, ale spotkanie zawsze można odwołać. Proszę używać szerszej perspektywy na przyszłość. To zapisać pana na przyszły czwartek, czy jednak nie?

— Pepper, Pepper, co się dzieje.

— Dobrze, dziękuję — kończył Steve, pochylając się nad biurkiem i zapisując coś w kalendarzu. Papierowym, zwykłym.

— Tony — zaczęła Pepper, wyrównując przód sukni. — Natalie musiała... wyjechać, dlatego przysłała nam Steve’a na zastępstwo.

Tony patrzył to na nią, to na Steve’a. Ale nic nie mówił, więc Rogers skupił się na Pepper, oglądając ją od stóp do głów.

— Tamta była lepsza. I miała bardziej eleganckie wcięcie — odezwał się.

— Jesteś pewny?

Steve zrobił minę.

— Nie wiem?

Pepper zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową, znikając za parawanem.

— Steve, na biurku ci zostawiłem pączki.

— Dzięki, Happy.

— Stop, stop, stop! — powiedział Tony, wyciągając ręce przed siebie. — Dwa miesiące pracujesz dla mnie — zwrócił się do Steve’a.

— Technicznie to dla Pepper...

— _Kapitan Ameryka_ dla mnie pracuje, a ja nic o tym nie wiem?

Steve podrapał się po karku.

— Czy to wszystko, panno Potts?

— Wszystko, panie Rogers.

— Oi! — odezwał się Stark, zagradzając drogę chcącemu wyjść Steve’owi.

— Nie oburzaj się tak, rety. — Steve wywrócił oczami, a Happy za plecami Tony’ego starał się nie roześmiać na głos. — Tak, od dwóch miesięcy pracuję dla Stark Industries w zastępstwie. Jakieś jeszcze pytania?

— Żebyś wiedział, masę. Na przykład...

— Tony, nie — przerwała Pepper.

Korzystając z okazji Steve wymknął się z biura, a Happy uciekł za nim. Steve od razu sięgnął po pączka z paczki i odgryzł prawie połowę.

— Kiedy pan Stark zobaczył, że mam pączki, prawie mi je zjadł. Udało mi się je uratować, chociaż zwolnił mnie trzy razy po drodze.

— Bo nie dałeś mu pączków? — zdziwił się Steve. Happy przytaknął, ale nie wyglądał na zasmuconego.

— Zawiozłem go po pączki i stwierdził, że mogę zatrzymać pracę, bo jednak na coś się przydaję.

Z tego, co Steve słyszał o Tonym Starku, to takie zachowanie było dla niego normą. Czarujący dla obcych, drażliwy dla znajomych, podatny na zranienie wśród przyjaciół. Steve nie wiedział, do której kategorii się zaliczał. No, na pewno nie do ostatniej.

Pochłonął pozostałe pączki, słuchając opowieści Happy’ego o tym, jak to pan Stark zrobił a to, a tamto. Jednocześnie myślał o benefisie wieczorem — nigdy nie był na żadnym benefisie, więc nie był pewien, co się tam robi, ale skoro Pepper nalegała, żeby też przyszedł... To nie tak, że ma jakieś inne plany, czy coś.

Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i obaj spojrzeli na Tony’ego wychodzącego z telefonem w ręce. Happy zasalutował Steve’owi i ruszył do boku Starka, prawie wpadając na Pepper.

— Nie, Tony, nie możesz tego teraz zostawić. Zarząd żąda twojej obecności, jeszcze na dodatek z pięcioma nowymi pomysłami na technologię, jaką może zająć się firma...

— To mój zarząd, nie może ode mnie czegokolwiek żądać...

— ...bo skoro nie chcesz jeszcze podzielić się ze światem technologią reaktora...

— ...i przecież w końcu mamy od czegoś dział badań i rozwoju...

— ...to musimy dać im coś innego, na przykład telefony.

— ...co to ja, jedyny wynalazca na świecie, żebym... czekaj, co?

— Telefony — odpowiedział mu Steve, chowając na czas rozmowy resztę ostatniego pączka w policzku.

— Rogers, wyglądasz jak chomik — skwitował go Tony.

— Uroczy chomik — dodała Pepper. Steve uśmiechnął się, nie pokazując zębów, czym wywołał chichot u Pepper i prychnięcie u Starka. — Steve, jeszcze jedno. Bądź na czas, nie musisz nic innego załatwiać na wieczór. Jakby ktoś z listy odwołał swoje przybycie, daj mi od razu znać, dobrze? — dodała Pepper, zamykając drzwi do swojego biura.

— Tak jest.

Tony chciał już iść, ale zatrzymał się.

— Przyjęcie? Jest jakieś przyjęcie? — Wyglądał jak czujny królik. Steve mógł bardzo łatwo wyobrazić go sobie z stojącymi na baczność uszami i rozszerzonymi nozdrzami. Zanotował sobie, żeby to naszkicować.

Sięgnął po kalendarz z biurka i odczepił od niego puste zaproszenie, podając Tony’emu. Stark tylko spojrzał na nie dziwnie, ale nie ruszył się.

— Nie lubi, jak się mu podaje rzeczy — oznajmił Happy, biorąc zaproszenie od Steve’a i pokazując je swojemu szefowi, następnie chowając do kieszeni.

Dwójka wyszła, Tony już z nosem w telefonie, a Happy wywracając oczami. Steve uśmiechnął się i pomachał mu, niedługo później samemu wychodząc przygotować się.

Na benefisie nie miał za dużo do roboty jako asystent, ale Pepper przywłaszczyła go sobie jako swoją eskortę i ochroniarza. Nie narzekał, a skądże; przynajmniej miał co robić, a nie włóczyć się bez celu. Poznawał też kilka ważnych dla Stark Industries osobistości i nie widząc nigdzie Tony’ego pomyślał, że pewnie zna teraz więcej nazwisk kojarzonych z firmą niż on.

W końcu jednak, jak Steve mógł się domyślić, formalna część benefisu się skończyła i Pepper pozwoliła mu się oddalić. W sumie z chęcią przesiedziałby z nią również i dalszą część przyjęcia, ale nie chciał się narzucać. Rozglądał się po ludziach w tłumie i ze zdziwieniem zarejestrował, że Tony jednak jest już obecny i siedzi przy jednym ze stolików, chociaż wydaje się zajęty rozmową z trzema...

...dość muskularnymi...

...i syczącymi mu w twarz typami.

Steve zmarszczył brwi, bo nie wyglądało na to, żeby panowie mieli dać spokój Starkowi po paru słowach. Znał takich ludzi, bo do czasu wstąpienia do wojska bił się z takimi niemal codziennie. Miarka się przelała, kiedy jeden z typów chwycił Tony’ego za poły marynarki i Stark musiał siłą go od siebie odciągać. Steve nie myślał za dużo, tylko chwycił kieliszek bodajże szampana i ruszył w kierunku czwórki mężczyzn.

— Przepraszam, mógłbym pożyczyć na moment pana Starka?

Tony spojrzał na niego i wyprostował się, jakby Steve miał go wyciągnąć zaraz na akcję. Steve pokręcił głową i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, patrząc na trzech pozostałych.

— Nie, bo teraz my mamy ze Starkiem porachunki, poczekaj na swoją kolej, gościu — odpowiedział stojący najbliżej, popychając go.

A przynajmniej spróbował, bo Steve ani drgnął pod jego dotykiem, za to ściągając dłoń z ramienia Tony’ego, nie wylewając szampana, wykręcił mężczyźnie rękę za plecy.

— Rogers, nie trzeba — powiedział twardo Stark.

— Ten pan mnie właśnie popchnął, więc uważam, że jeśli chce, możemy to rozwiązać na zewnątrz.

— Rogers.

— Jasne, jesteśmy za.

Steve uśmiechnął się do Tony’ego i oddał mu swój kieliszek szampana.

— Zaraz wracam — powiedział radośnie. Stark prychnął i pokręcił głową, natomiast pozostała trójka wyglądała, jakby szczerze wątpiła w to, że Steve w ogóle wróci cały.

Oczywiście po pięciu minutach Steve wrócił sam, bez ani jednego mężczyzny, ostentacyjnie otrzepując dłonie. Stark nonszalancko oddał mu szampana, kiedy siadał na krześle obok.

— Rogers, jesteś naprawdę...

— Naprawdę?

Tony zaśmiał się cicho i nic nie powiedział, ale odchylił się wygodniej na krześle i przyjrzał Steve’owi dokładniej. Ten uśmiechnął się i poprawił swój garnitur.

— Jesteś pieprzonym rycerzem w zbroi na białym koniu, Rogers — oznajmił w końcu Tony, rozluźniając swój krawat.

— Steve — poprawił go blondyn, uśmiechając się bardziej nieśmiało.

— Tony — odpowiedział na to Stark, unosząc brew i podając Steve’owi swoją dłoń.

Rogers zaśmiał się i uścisnął ją, ale Tony nie puszczał.

— Miałbyś ochotę wybrać się ze mną na kolację, Steve?

Blondynowi nawet brew nie drgnęła.

— Zapraszasz mnie na randkę, Tony?

— Co, jeśli tak?

— To tak. — Steve wychylił szampana, uwolnił dłoń z uścisku Tony’ego i wstał. — Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać — oznajmił, po czym odszedł do Pepper, zapytać, czy może iść do domu.

W drodze powrotnej zastanawiał się, czy dobrze zrobił, ale szczerze powiedziawszy, dobrze czuł się w towarzystwie mężczyzny, więc czemu miałby sobie odmawiać? Dodatkowym plusem była możliwość poznania Tony’ego Starka, więc nawet jeśli sama _randka_ okaże się kiepskim pomysłem, to i tak lepszego sposobu na poznanie drugiej osoby Steve nie znał.

Nie spodziewał się żadnej wizyty służbowej od samego rana w poniedziałek w pracy, tylko ewentualnie musiałby odbierać telefony, ale z tą słuchawką w uchu nie widział w tym żadnego większego problemu. A przez weekend udało mu się znaleźć odwagę, aby sprawdzić, do czego potrzebne było Nataszy drugie dno w szufladzie.

Godzinę później Tony i Happy pojawili się w drzwiach; obaj spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem na leżącą na ziemi obok biurka szufladę, obok której znajdowały się różnego rodzaju narzędzia „proste”, jak młotek i śrubokręt. Kiedy podeszli bliżej zauważyli jeszcze bardziej zadziwiającą rzecz, jaką był Steve malujący sobie paznokcie ekwipunkiem znalezionym właśnie na drugim dnie. Rogers posłał przybyłym uśmiech i machnął w stronę drzwi Pepper gestem oznajmującym, że mogą wejść. Jednocześnie dalej kontynuował rozmowę przez telefon.

— Zanieś to Pepper — powiedział Tony do Happy’ego.

Kiedy został sam z kapitanem, obszedł bałagan przy biurku i chwycił się pod boki. Rogers odchylił się nieco, aby na niego spojrzeć, co Tony wykorzystał i oparł się tyłkiem o blat. Następnie Stark chwycił dłoń Steve’a i kończył za niego malowanie mu paznokci. Kiedy Rogers już się rozłączył, zapanowała między nimi przyjemna cisza. Steve uśmiechał się, widząc skupienie, z jakim Tony zajmował się nakładaniem lakieru, a późnie dumę, kiedy skończył i nie rozmazał go za bardzo. Zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową, przyglądając się swoim różowym paznokciom.

— Co cię podkusiło, żeby tego użyć? — zapytał w końcu Tony, zakręciwszy lakier i odstawiwszy go na bok.

Steve starał się powstrzymać kolejny wybuch śmiechu.

— Znalazłem drugie dno w szufladzie Nataszy i... to było w środku.

— To dlatego taki tu bałagan? — zapytał Stark, unosząc brew.

— Mhm — odpowiedział radośnie Steve, a następnie uniósł dłonie w górę i dodał z bardzo poważną miną: — Nie mogę posprzątać, bo mam pomalowane paznokcie. Będziesz musiał sam to zrobić.

Zniszczenie kryjówki Nataszy pewnie będzie go drogo kosztować. Nie wiedział, ile się płaci za lakier do paznokci. Ale mina Tony’ego była bezcenna.

Steve nie wytrzymał i znowu zaczął się śmiać, co pokryło się z powrotem Happy’ego. Tony tylko spojrzał na niego z uniesionym kącikiem ust, obchodząc stół.

— Co powiesz na dzisiaj? — zapytał, stając po drugiej stronie biurka i opierając się o blat wyprostowanymi rękoma.

— Co dzisiaj? — rzucił Rogers, przekrzywiając głowę i nadal uśmiechając się jak głupek.

— Przyjdziesz do Stark Tower na kolację ze mną?

Steve podjechał na krześle bliżej, tak blisko, że prawie stykał się z nim nosem.

— Będę o szóstej — odpowiedział, po czym oparł się wygodnie i odebrał kolejny telefon. Tony wydał z siebie zawiedziony odgłos i prawie upadł twarzą na blat, ale udało mu się złapać równowagę. Steve musiał przyłożyć dłoń do ust, żeby nie roześmiać się _po raz kolejny_. Przez ostatnie kilka dni śmiał się więcej razy niż w ciągu całego okresu, odkąd go rozmrożono. Miał dobre przeczucia co do wieczoru, skoro tak mało potrzeba Starkowi, żeby wprawić go w taki dobry nastrój.

Usłyszał jeszcze, jak Tony mówi do Happy’ego:

— Zaczynam podejrzewać, że Rogers znalazł coś, co nie przechodzi przez jego metabolizm, bo wydawał się naćpany.


End file.
